Mi verdadera amiga
by RoseLovegood
Summary: Creo que todos tenemos esa verdadera amiga, la que siempre nos apoya y esta en todo momento con nosotros.  Esta historia es un songfic sobre la amistad de Ginny y Hermione, por esa amiga o amigas a las que debemos mucho.


¡Hola!

¿Como están?

Espero que estupendamente, se me ocurrio hacer un songfic sobre los verdaderos amigos, el cuál dedico a mis mejores amigas: Fernanda y Laura. Espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la magnífica J. K. Rowling, la canción no me pertenece es de Hannah Montana y se llama True Friend (traducida).

El tiempo había pasado tan rápidamente, que apenas lo había notado. La guerra ya había terminado, Voldemort había sido derrotado por mi mejor amigo Harry. Ahora tenía dos hijos maravillosos llamados Rose y Hugo Weasley. Si, ella se había casado con Ron, su otro mejor amigo. No podía evitar seguir recordando todo lo que había pasado en su vida.

Ron había ido a trabajar al ministerio, Rose estaba en Hogwarts y Hugo estaba en su cuarto jugando con un aparato muggle mejor llamado X-box. Yo estaba aprovechando el tiempo libre que tenía para arreglar un poco la casa cuando encontré una caja y al abrirla encontré unas cuantas cartas.

Aún las recordaba eran todas las cartas que Ginny y yo nos escribiamos en los cumpleaños, el día de San Valentín o cuando teniamos algún problema. Ginny siempre había sido una verdadera amiga para mi.

FIRMAMOS NUESTRAS TARJETAS Y CARTAS COMO MEJORES AMIGAS  
>TIENES UN MILLÓN DE MANERAS DE HACERME REIR<br>TU ME CONOCES BIEN; CUIDAS MIS ESPALDAS  
>ES TAN BUENO TENERTE CERCA<p>

Abrí una carta la primera que encontré

QUERIDA HERMIONE

Sabes que ya es como una ley hacer cartas cuando es una fecha especial, claro, aparte del regalo. Feliz cumpleaños Mione, sabes que tu amistad es muy importante para mi. Sé que son tiempos oscuros y que se vendrá una guerra pero hay que disfrutar en este momento tan importante para ti. Por el tonto de mi hermano, no te preocupes, yo se que él te quiere; aunque aún no me creas. Espero que este día sea muy importante para ti y también espero que te guste el vestido que te compré de regalo.

Te quiere

Ginny

P.D. Recuerda: Mejores Amigas por siempre 

Lo recordaba perfectamente, como escribiamos todas las cartas. Ya era como una ley, las cartas; pero con el tiempo ya no nos escribiamos.

Pero aún así Ginny seguía siendo mi verdadera amiga, era la que apesar de todo seguía a mi lado.

Todas las millones de veces en que me alegraba o me hacía reir cada vez que estaba muy triste.

Ella es la única que me conoce bien, ella es la única que trata de protegerme y hacerme sentir mejor, es la que siempre me defendía de Ron y Harry y es tan bueno tener a alguien como ella.

TU CONOCES LOS SECRETOS QUE JAMÁS PODRÍA CONTAR  
>Y CUANDO ESTOY CALLADA TU SABES COMO ROMPER MI ESCUDO<br>NO SIENTES NECESIDAD DE CREAR UN REGAÑO REBELDE  
>PORQUE TU MANTIENES MIS PIES SOBRE LA TIERRA<p>

Siempre le contaba los secretos que sabía que no podía contar a los chicos por que sabía que se enojarían. Me conoce tan bien, que siempre sabía por que mantenía el silencio y como romper mi escudo, para que logrará decirle lo que me pasaba. Siempre sabes como mantenerme, como hacerme sentir más fuerte, tus animos eran los que siempre mantenían mis pies sobre la tierra.

TU ERES UN VERDADERO AMIGO  
>TU ESTARÁS AQUÍ HASTA EL FINAL<br>TU ME EMPUJAS ADENTRO  
>CUANDO ALGO NO ESTÁ BIEN<br>HABLAS CONMIGO AHORA Y POR LA NOCHE  
>HASTA QUE ESTÉ BIEN DE NUEVO<br>TU ERES UN VERDADERO AMIGO

Siempre lo fue, siempre fue una verdadera amiga y siempre lo será, por que ha estado ahí para mi. Se que Harry y Ron también lo estarán, pero Ginny fue la que en realidad sabía entenderme.

Siempre hablaba conmigo, las tantas veces que no quería preocupar a Harry por lo de Ron, ella siempre me escuchaba hasta que estaba bien de nuevo, no importaba lo tarde que fuera.

He sido tan afortunada en encontrarla, por que sé que siempre estaremos hasta el final. He sido tan afortrunada en encontrar a todos mis verdaderos amigos, que sé que jamás me traicionarán, que sé que aunque a veces me enojé con Harry o Ron siempre estarán ahi. Por que son mis verdaderos amigos .

LOS VERDADEROS AMIGOS IRÁN JUNTOS HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO  
>HASTA QUE HAYAS LA COSA QUE NECESITAS<br>LOS AMIGOS PERMANECEN UNIDOS EN LAS BUENAS Y EN LAS MALAS  
>PORQUE TIENEN ALGO EN QUE CREER<p>

Sé que siempre los amigos irán juntos hasta el final de los tiempos, siempre existirán esas personas, las cuáles siempre estarán a tu lado cuando más los necesites, los cuáles estarán en las buenas y en las malas, por que siempre existirá la amistad, por que nunca se irá. Por que sabrán que tu nunca los traicionarás, que al igual que ellos tu siempre estarás ahí. Por que tienen alguien en quien creer, en quien confiar y ese siempre serás tú.

UN VERDADERO AMIGO  
>TU ESTARÁS AQUÍ HASTA EL FINAL<br>TU ME EMPUJAS ADENTRO  
>CUANDO ALGO NO ESTÁ BIEN<br>HABLAS CONMIGO AHORA Y POR LA NOCHE  
>NO NECESITAS FINGIR<br>TU ERES UN VERDADERO AMIGO  
>TU ESTARÁS AQUÍ HASTA EL FINAL <p>

La amistad, por que los verdaderos amigos ahí estarán hasta el final.

-Mamá, mamá-me grito Hugo

-¿Que pasa?

-Nada, lo que pasa es que te quedaste como dormida

-Lo siento hijo, ¿Necesitas algo?

-No, me voy a mi cuarto

Llegó la noche, ese día irían Ginny y Harry junto con Lily a la casa. Ron había llegado un poco antes. En cuánto todos estaban entrrando hablé.

-Gracias por todo amigos, los quiero mucho-dijo eso y los abrazó al igual que a Ron

-¿Que te pasa Hermione?-preguntarón

-Nada, solamente que hace mucho que no les había agradecido por siempre estar a mi lado-sonrío-sé que siempre estaremos juntos-

-Ginny podrías venir un momento-

-Claro

Ya que estuvimos un rato solas

-Ten-le dio Hermione una carta- Recuerda: Mejores Amigas por siempre

Recordaba exactamente lo que la carta decía:

QUERIDA GINNY

Sé que estarás un poco confundida, por esto. Pero recuerdas que escribirnos era como una ley para nosotros. Tal vez no sea una ocasión especial. Pero siempre es buen momento para decir Gracias.

Que hubiera hecho yo sin ti todos estos años, siempre fuiste y serás una verdadera amiga. Siempre recordaré todo lo que hiciste por mi y todos los momentos que pasamos juntas.

Te quiere

Hermione

P. D. Recuerda: Mejores amigas por siempre

UN VERDADERO AMIGO  
>TU ESTARÁS AQUÍ HASTA EL FINAL<br>TU ME EMPUJAS ADENTRO  
>CUANDO ALGO NO ESTÁ BIEN<br>HABLAS CONMIGO AHORA Y POR LA NOCHE  
>NO NECESITAS FINGIR<br>TU ERES UN VERDADERO AMIGO  
>TU ESTARÁS AQUÍ HASTA EL FINAL <p>

Siempre es un buen momento para decir todo lo que significan esas personas que más quieres, como tus amigos, siempre es un buen momento para decir te quiero, siempre es buen momento para decir lo que sientes.


End file.
